


Full {Sidlink}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fic for Art, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, and belly bulges are my biggets kink, art based fic, art inspired fic, belly bulge, god bless your art jas, i love sidlink, jaspurrlock, sidlink - Freeform, so this was like christmas for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Link makes a bet that he fully intends on winning. Though Sidon wouldn't count this as a loss for himself."You sure are determined~ I didn’t believe it when you said you could take both of me…"{Link taking both of Sidon's shark cocks because he's a slut for it}{{This work was inspired by the amazing piece that Jaspurrlock on Tumblr created. Check it out, it's hot as hell and their work is just perfect}}





	Full {Sidlink}

“So, Zora have two dicks, right?”

The question had come from nowhere. Sidon shouldn’t have been too surprised, Link tended to be quite reserved for the most part, he kept to himself a _lot_. But he wasn’t someone to keep his thoughts and opinions to himself, especially around the Zora. Sidon hasn’t heard Link talk much to other people, but he could get quite chatty when it was just the two of them. So, it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise, no matter how lewd the question was.

“That is correct. Why do you ask?” Sidon turns his head slightly to look at the Hylian. His attention was on the Sheikah Slate and Sidon was surprised in his ability to keep his focus completely on it even as he continued to walk around on the rocky outcrops of the Domain.

“I bet I could take both of yours.” Link mumbled like it was an afterthought. The statement threw Sidon off, causing him to almost choke on his own spit when he inhaled too sharply. He stares wide-eyed at Link, even as the Hylian kept his focus on the device in his hands. Sidon tried to will away the blush creeping up his neck, lifting his gaze and pointedly looking away from Link.

Sure, he couldn’t deny the mutual attraction that was obviously between the two, but he didn’t need to be thinking about _that_. He could see why his sister Mipha had fallen for the Hylian. That didn’t mean he’s spent his time thinking about Link in that way, which he _hadn’t_ … Not really. Besides the lingering glances and sometimes far too obvious flirting, there was nothing much that sat between them. Or so Sidon had thought.

“You’re so small-” It’s not really what Sidon had wanted to say, there were far more appropriate responses he could have had to that statement, but his brain wasn’t exactly functioning correctly at that moment. Link cuts him off anyway.

“I can take it, trust me.” He finally lifts his gaze and gives Sidon a sideways, suggestive smirk before he pointedly drags his eyes down Sidon’s body. Sidon doesn’t miss the little flick of his tongue along his bottom lip before he turns back to the Sheikah Slate and continues searching for _whatever_. If he was even searching for anything other than Sidon’s attention and company.

Sidon swallows thickly and tries to think about anything besides Link fucking himself on anything he can, including himself.

\- - -

Link can be very persuasive. And Sidon has no self-control, self-restraint or dignity, which probably helps. Really, Link doesn’t have to even try to convince Sidon to follow him into a secluded cave at the far edge of the Domain. Sidon wonders if this had been what Link was looking for, but he doesn’t want to ask. As it was, he didn’t _care_ to ask because Link had all too easily gotten himself in his lap. Made easier when he’d removed his tunic.

When Link had first shown up at the Domain with his ears and nose pierced, Sidon had mentally thanked _whichever_ Gerudo had done them for the Hylian. Seeing that Link had his nipples pierced had almost made Sidon lose his mind and he’d had no problem tugging lightly on the chain connecting the two once Link was sat firmly in his lap. Link’s back had arched and the sound he’d made had thrown what little rational thought Sidon had left to the Bokoblin’s.

Kissing Link was an experience. Sidon couldn’t use his teeth, they were razor sharp and would injure Link too much. But Link was fond of biting it seemed and he continued to nip at Sidon’s lips every so often. Sidon had to hold back his desire to return the gestures and instead rolled his hips harder into Link’s, tightening his grip on the Hylian's waist. His claws were another problem, but he hasn’t managed to cut Link yet, luckily.

Sidon hasn’t seen Link ware excessive jewellery before, so he knows that Link’s wearing the golden bands for show. He’d been planning this, and Sidon was all too happy to partake. Despite the golden glow to Link’s skin from his beautiful tan, the gold bands around his neck and arms stood out amazingly. He was gorgeous, and he was sat back in Sidon’s lap, stripping off the rest of his clothing. Sidon’s garments had been discarded almost instantly and he was glad that finally, he was going to have Link completely undressed before him. He hasn’t seen a Hylian’s penis before, but he was more surprised with the sight of metal lining up Link’s shaft than the thing itself. Link had more piercings that definitely spiked Sidon’s arousal. Link obviously catches him staring and smirks to himself as he takes hold of his cock and gives it a few slow strokes.

“Did they hurt?” Sidon asks before he can filter his thoughts properly. He couldn’t grasp the idea of something like that in an area so sensitive and _delicate_. Link shrugs and leans back a little in Sidon’s lap, arching his back as he teases the slit of his cock.

“Not any more than the others really. You get used to the feeling after the first two.” Link’s breath stutters slightly when he grips the base of his cock and squeezes it slightly. Sidon hadn’t even noticed the rings around it until then.

“How- the Gerudo don’t allow males in the town. How’d you get them done?” Sidon asks and without much thought, reaches out to press his thumb to the underside of Link’s cock. Link’s breath hitches again, and Sidon lifts his gaze as he runs his thumb up his length, over the bars in his cock. A smug smirk forms on his lips when Link shivers.

“R-Riju has informed everyone that I’m allowed entrance since I dealt with Vah Naboris. Isha had no problem doing them for me.” Link bites his bottom lip and drops his hand away from his cock as Sidon carefully wraps his hand around it, mindful of his claws as his whole hand engulfs his length. Link was just so small compared to Sidon. “Do you like them?”

It was strange for Link to be asking that. Why should it matter what Sidon thought of them? Link clearly had wanted them, otherwise, he wouldn’t have gone through with getting them. He imagines that piercings on one’s genitals would not be a spur of the moment kind of decision. Rather than asking about it, Sidon just answers honestly. “I do, you’re rather beautiful.”

A light, pink tinge falls over the high points of Link’s cheeks and even the tips of his ears as he drops his gaze. “Thanks.”

“You don’t think that my words are true.” Sidon notes and Link shrugs.

“It’s not like I’m new to compliments. It’s just… coming from you…” Link scratches idly at the back of his neck and turns his head away completely. Sidon chuckles softly and runs his hand up Link’s side to cover Link’s own hand. He pulls it away from Link’s neck, leaning forward to press his lips to Link’s knuckles.

“Are you saying I shouldn’t find you attractive?”

“I just think it’s pretty modest of you to think that I’m even close in deserving to be called beautiful when you yourself, are gorgeous.” Link swallows a little thickly and manages to look back at Sidon without another wave of embarrassment coming over him.

“I am not new to compliments either, but coming from you, they definitely mean more to me.” Sidon offers, giving the words he knows Link had failed to say in regard to Sidon complimenting him. Link’s smile is still a little shy, but the twinge of flattery is there and leaves Sidon feeling satisfied.

“They’re more genuine when lust isn’t the root of them.” Link points out and Sidon agrees fully, but he knows Link’s compliments, like his own, are only coming out in their current situation because it is the only time they have allowed themselves to be honest.

“Their weight can still be felt in some cases.” Sidon responds honestly. Link nods his agreement and covers Sidon’s hand around his cock with his own. He pulls his hand away and shifts back in Sidon’s lap.

“Your turn big guy.” Link prompts as he straddles the girth of Sidon’s thighs. Sidon licks his lips and runs his hand down his own torso, fingers coming to a stop over his slit. He spreads his fingers, stroking along the lips on either side of his slit, coaxing the muscle to open up.

Sidon lifts his gaze to watch Link, fighting back a smug smirk at how intently Link was watching his movements. His stare was hard and focused like he was afraid to miss a second. Sidon slides his fingers pointedly over the slit, his fingers coming back wet with slick as he parts the folds. Link moans softly as Sidon’s cocks protrude from his slit, curving up toward his stomach. Sidon trails his slick fingers over his skin as Link reaches out and almost cautiously takes hold of one of his cocks.

“Hylia…” Link practically whispers as he slowly strokes Sidon’s cock. “I didn’t know you, uh… with the slick…”

“Ah yes, male Zora have natural lubricant to help with mating.” Sidon offers. Link swallows audibly and shifts himself forward on Sidon’s thighs.

“Convenient.” Link notes as he pushes himself up slightly so that he’s a little elevated over Sidon, keeping one hand pressed into the Zora’s hip so that he doesn’t lose his balance. He pulls his hand back from stroking Sidon’s cock and spreads the slick around his fingers more. Sidon watches as he reaches back and works the lubricant over his hole. Sidon carefully rests his hands on Link’s hips to help hold him up.

“What would you usually use as lubricant if you don’t produce any?” Sidon asks a little curiously. Link huffs out a small laugh and ducks his head.

“Well, females are usually the ones to get slick. Palm oil works pretty fine though, but it takes a lot more work.” Link shrugs, his head still bowed as he continues to work his rim.

“Male Hylian’s don’t form a natural lubricant?” Sidon asks, sounding surprised. Link lifts his gaze and blinks slowly before he shakes his head. Sidon frowns, “So, you would have to use palm oil if you were to be intimate with another male?”

“Well, it’s not really common for two guys to have sex.” Link averts his gaze a little like it was something to be embarrassed by. Sidon’s frown deepens and his grip on Link’s hips tightens slightly.

“Is it a preference? Zora do not take sex into account. Besides those who choose to breed, it is fairly common for males to be intimate, sometimes they even mate, though it is not as common as being mated with a female. Mating is more about having and sharing a deep connection with one another rather than the intent to breed.” Sidon realises that this might not be the best time to be talking about this. But it’s been said now.

“Yeah, it’s a preference thing. Usually, it’s between a man and woman.” Link mumbles, shifting slightly in Sidon’s lap like he was uncomfortable.

“And what is your preference?”

“Males, definitely males.” Link chuckles softly as a blush creeps across his cheeks again. Sidon grins up at him and runs his hand lightly down Link’s hip before he takes hold of his cock again.

“How fortunate.” Sidon hums as he gives Link a few firm strokes. Link moans softly, his thighs shaking as he slowly works a finger into his body.

“Yeah, and how fortunate it is that you come with free lube.” Link sighs as he tips his head back slightly. Sidon wishes that he could work Link open, but he wouldn’t dare try with his claws. So, he does the next best thing and continues to slowly stroke Link’s cock as the Hylian fingers himself open.

Sidon can keep count of the number of fingers Link works into himself by the noises he makes. His breath hitches slightly, and his hips stutter unevenly with every new stretch. His moans become more choked with each finger until he’s slowly pushing four fingers into his body. Link’s grip on Sidon’s hip is almost painful as his nails dig into Sidon’s tough skin. His head is bowed, his thighs shake, and his hair is matted to his forehead from sweat. Sidon runs his hand up Link’s body, rubbing soothing and slow circles into Link’s skin.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asks, pausing his hand movements over Link’s cock. Link nods quickly, biting his bottom lip when he pulls his fingers from his hole.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Link tips his head back with a small sigh. He rolls his hips into Sidon’s firmly before he swats Sidon’s hand away from his cock. “Don’t want to come before the main event.”

Sidon grins, moving his hands to rest on Link’s thighs as the Hylian reaches for Sidon’s cock again. He slicks up his fingers again as he holds himself over Sidon. He easily works his fingers back into his body, rocking his hips down onto them. Link shifts himself forward over Sidon’s lap and takes hold of his top cock to give it a few firm and full strokes, spreading his slick over him fully. Sidon lets out a small breathy moan as he rolls his hips up into the touch. Link crowds himself over Sidon’s body, reaching up with his free hand to cup Sidon’s face as he kisses him.

Sidon pulls back from the kiss, dropping his gaze to take in the sight. He refuses the urge to tighten his grip on Link’s thighs as Link holds his cock steady and slowly starts to drop down onto it. Sidon can easily say that being the Prince of the Zora comes with many advantages. He has bed many Zora, but the Hylian body is so very different. Link is so small, barely standing taller than a Zora child. And he was _tight_. Sidon holds his breath as Link’s body clenches down around the head of his cock.

Link raises his hips slightly again, shifting his footing before he presses down onto Sidon’s cock again. This time, he only pauses for a moment before he rolls his hips and sinks down fully onto Sidon’s cock, feeling his second cock pressing against his ass and back. Link tips his head back with a moan, hips jolting a little when he involuntarily clenches again.

“Are you okay?” Sidon asks when Link keeps himself seated in his lap for a few minutes without seeming like he had any intention to move.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just been a while.” Link moans softly. He presses his hands into Sidon’s stomach and manages to lift himself a few inches before he drops back down onto Sidon. The action pulls quiet noises from them both.

“I don’t think you should t-try to take both Link.” Sidon mumbles in a low voice. Link lifts his gaze as he pushes himself up again, starting up a small and slow rhythm as he rides Sidon.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Link chuckles, the sound deep in his chest. He continues to bounce himself slowly in Sidon’s lap, the slide becoming easier with how slick Sidon’s cock was. Sidon bites his bottom lip and just watches Link’s hips roll into his own, taking in how hard Link’s own cock was.

When Link’s able to move pretty easily on Sidon’s cock, his hole used to the stretch, he reaches back and strokes Sidon’s second cock. He slicks up his fingers again and pauses the movements of his hips. It’s not an easy task, but he manages to work two fingers inside himself alongside Sidon’s cock. And Sidon feels it, he can feel as Link slowly pumps them into his body, as they slide along the underside of his cock. He feels when Link scissors them, when he strains to curl them inside him to get that extra stretch. He feels it when Link manages to work two more fingers inside himself, when it causes him to clench even more as he cries out softly.

“Link, o-oh.” Sidon sighs. He bites his bottom lip and squashes down the want to thrust his hips up into Link’s body. He had to admit that Link’s persistence was thrilling, arousing even. Many of the Zora he had been with had never even considered taking both of his cocks, even though they were far more able to do so.

Link pushes himself up again, the head of Sidon’s cock staying pressed into his hole as he slides his fingers from his body again. Sidon watches again as Link takes hold of his second cock and lines it up, pressing the tip against his stretched rim. Link sucks in a shaky breath as he leans back in Sidon’s lap, resting his free hand on the Zora’s thigh to balance himself. There’s a moment of resistance when Link attempts to push his hips down against Sidon’s. He shifts again, his thighs trembling in Sidon’s hands as he pushes down again. Sidon’s cock slips inside alongside the first one and Link makes a small choked sound at the added stretch.

“F-fuck-” Link throws his head back and digs his nails into Sidon’s thighs. He tries to stop the shake in his legs as he leans forward over Sidon again, keeping himself elevated enough that he can get used to the stretch before he tries to sit fully in Sidon’s lap.

“M-my- oh!” Sidon grits his teeth and tries to clear his mind. He’s never felt such an overwhelming wave of pleasure just from being inside someone before.

Link meets Sidon’s gaze, the corners of his eyes wet with tears as he struggles to keep his legs from giving out on him. Sidon lifts his hand to push the strands of Link’s hair from his face that hadn’t been kept back in his hairband. Link turns his head into the palm of Sidon’s hand, relaxing into the feeling of the Zora’s fingers lightly running through his hair.

“Are you okay?” Sidon asks again. Link nods before he drops his head forward, clenching his jaw as he slowly sinks down onto Sidon’s cocks.

It takes a few minutes, Link has to stop to steady himself and catch his breath a few times, the burn of the stretch making his eyes roll back into his head, but he manages. Sidon’s pretty impressed, thinking that despite how sure Link sound, he was going to end up saying it was too much. The sigh Link lets out when he’s sat fully on Sidon’s dicks and able to give his damn legs a rest is nothing short of relieving. Even as his back arches and he groans from the feeling of being so full. Sidon swallows thickly, the weight of the situation coming fully into account. Link, who stood at the height of his hip, this tiny Hylian had taken both of his cocks with minimal effort. Sidon can’t stop staring at Link’s body, his cock flushes red and leaking pre-come as his belly bulges out deliciously.

Sidon tentatively reaches out to rest his hand against the swell of Link’s belly. He strokes over the stretched skin, amazed at how well Link had taken him. Link whimpers softly and rolls his hips into the touch. Sidon takes the hint and pushes his hand harder against Link’s belly, causing the Hylian to moan more. Sidon drops his hands to Link’s ankles, steadying him as he pushes his hips up into Link’s body. Link braces himself with a hand pressed to Sidon’s stomach, his other hand coming up to his face as he rolls his hips firmly against Sidon’s when the Zora pushes his hips back into him.

“Fuck, s-so much-” Link moans into the back of his hand, his eyes squeezed shut as he continues to pant and moan heavily.

“You sure are determined. I didn’t believe it when you said you could take both of me.” Sidon admits with a grin. He curves his back a little more and pulls his hips back, the slick produced by his cocks making the slide easy as Link pushes himself up in opposite sync to Sidon’s movements. When he pushes back in Link cries out again, his hand falling to press into the swell of his stomach.

“O-oh Hylia, fu-uck!” Link rolls his hips hard into Sidon’s before he starts to push himself up again.

Sidon follows Link’s pace, trusting that he wouldn’t push himself too far as he pulls his hips back. Link drops down on his cocks harder than he had before and Sidon cries out with him from the force. He grips Link’s legs harder and continues to thrust his hips into the Hylian. Link rides him at a solid pace, almost enough to concern Sidon.

“You truly are incredible, Link.” Sidon pants as he watches Link cradle his belly. Every push inside Link has his breath hitching, the air is his lungs being fucked out of him by how deep Sidon’s cocks were pushing into him.

Link whimpers lowly as his legs shake, his nails biting into Sidon’s skin more as his movements start to falter. Sidon keeps his solid pace as he trails his hand up Link’s leg and grips his waist in a firm hold. His claws threaten to pierce Link’s skin as he holds the tiny Hylian still. Link tips his head back, crying out more as he’s denied movement and Sidon continues to thrust into him. Sidon takes note in the fact that not only was Link’s body covered in a light sheen of sweat but that he also couldn’t keep his mouth shut, resulting in drool dribbling down his chin. It shouldn’t look as good as it does.

“S-Sid-don-” Link keens, his back arches beautifully as he fights against the Zora’s grip to try and fuck himself down on Sidon’s cocks again. Sidon grits his teeth harder, tightens his hold as he shifts his feet a little and pounds into his Hylian.

Link’s noises cut off, getting caught in his throat as his spine curls. His hand falls from his stomach only to grip his leaking cock in a rough fist. He strokes himself hard and fast, body shaking furiously in Sidon’s grasp.

“Come for me Link, and I will give you what you want.” Sidon pants, tipping his own head back when Link clenches down around him again. Sidon forces his eyes open and drops his head forward again so that he can watch Link. He loosens his grip and Link’s instantly fucking himself harder on his cocks like he was dying for it. Sidon lightly runs his claws up Link’s chest, gets his fingers around that chain threaded on Link’s nipple piercings and tugs.

Link cries out, his back arches and he grinds down hard on Sidon’s cocks. He continues to jerk himself off as he comes, coating Sidon’s stomach in his releases. Sidon curses under his breath, forcing himself to slow the movements of his hips as Link strokes himself through his orgasm. Link’s body shakes violently, his head dropped forward as he curls in on himself. Sidon carefully runs his hands down Link’s back and sides, soothing him as he tries to regain his breathing. Link lifts his gaze as he presses his hands firmly into Sidon’s sides, panting deeply as his hazy eyes meet Sidon’s.

“I-I’m okay, b-before you as-sk.” Link pants, dropping forward more as he groans. His back slopes beautifully as he presses his forehead against Sidon’s chest. He runs his hands up to his stomach, pressing into it to get an even better feel of the swell now that they were at a standstill. Sidon runs his hand lightly through Link’s hair, trying to ease the Hylian.

“You’re amazing.” Sidon praises in a low exhale. Link chuckles and lifts his head enough to catch Sidon’s gaze again.

“Keep going,” Link mumbles as he pushes himself up properly, groaning softly when he gives a slow roll of his hips. “Fill me up, please.”

Sidon doesn’t need to be told twice. He knows that Link is more sensitive now, that he’s really going to feel this, so as much as he loves the sight of Link’s belly being pushed out by his cocks and how much Link wants it, he does lift Link carefully and allows his top cock to fall from Link’s body. Link whimpers softly, but Sidon sits him back down in his lap before he can argue. His free cock, nestles nicely between Link’s thighs, pressing up against the side of Link’s softening cock. Link doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around it as Sidon starts thrusting into him again.

Link still moans and whines like he had been before, only he’s more coherent now and manages to mumble encouraging praises. Sidon holds back a wide smirk as he bounces Link fats in his lap, knowing that he won’t last long. And he really doesn’t when Link, ever curious slides his hand to the base of Sidon’s cock and his fingers, carefully slide over the lips of his slit. Sidon cries out and encouraged by the sound Link presses his fingers harder into Sidon’s opening and when the tip of his thumb presses down inside between his cocks, it’s Sidon’s breaking point.

Sidon has enough thought to pull his hands away from Link’s body, knowing full well his claws would have down damage when his hands clench into tight fists as he comes. Link moans softly, drowned out by Sidon’s own as the Zora comes, filling Link up while also spurting come all over their fronts. Sidon drops back against the ground, his body going limp as he tries to suck in oxygen. His eyes are unfocused and he’s vaguely aware of the feeling of Link rolling down against his cock.

When he’s able to see straight again, he drops his gaze to the Hylian still sat on his cock. Link smirks back at him and slowly lifts himself, making Sidon watch his cock slip from his stretched hole. They both moan but Sidon nearly loses his mind completely when he watches some of his come dribble from Link’s body the moment his cock isn’t holding it all pressed inside. He reaches out and lightly rubs his thumbs into Link’s hips when he sits back down on Sidon’s thigh, panting deeply.

“And you call me incredible.” Link chuckles. Sidon grins and drags Link up his body, gripping his hair so that he can pull Link in for a kiss. It’s a lot slower, almost soft even if Link didn’t occasionally nip at Sidon’s bottom lip. Sidon pulls back with a hiss when Link’s fingers dare to slide over his slit again, causing his softening cocks to twitch. “It seems there’s a lot about Zora biology I’m yet to learn about.”

Sidon grins wide, showing off his sharp teeth as he pushes himself into Link, kissing him again as he wraps his arms around the tiny Hylian and forcefully rolls them over. Link gasps when Sidon pins him down under his large body and the prospect of the action makes his toes curl.

“I hear physical lessons are more educational.” Sidon purrs and Link’s back arches slightly as he exhales sharply. He returns Sidon’s grin as he reaches up to wrap his hands around the fins on the side of Sidon’s head, pulling him down to press another rough kiss to his lips.

“I might need five minutes, maybe twenty.” Link chuckles and Sidon’s grin softens as he nuzzles Link’s neck.

“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

Link smiles contently as his eyes fall shut and Sidon carefully lays himself over his body so that he doesn’t crush him with his weight. He definitely could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
